


Summer Sweethearts

by Stariceling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Momoi gets a day at the beach with her boyfriends. The scent of the ocean and taste of mangled honey lemons are the senses of the day as Aomine and Kuroko enjoy their time with her.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Summer Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the round one prompts [Hot girl summer](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3119459#cmt3119459), Momoi getting the love and attention she deserves!
> 
> Summary stolen from slr2moon's suggestions.

The first thing Momoi wanted to do when they got to the beach was change so she could go play in the surf. She insisted there was no point in buying a brand new swimsuit if she didn’t even get it wet.

Aomine decided to help her with that part. He joined her in the water so he could splash her like they were kids again. She might complain about him chasing and teasing her, but she couldn’t keep herself from laughing. It was that laugh he was after.

After a few minutes, Momoi glanced back at the beach for the third member of their trio. She wasn’t trying to strike a pose (she didn’t need to), but she did pull together the wet hair sticking to her shoulders.

“He’s not going to notice your swimsuit,” Aomine predicted.

“So what? You could show up in a speedo and Tetsu-kun wouldn’t notice that, either.”

Kuroko had come wearing shorts and a plain t-shirt, and hadn’t bothered to change into a swimsuit. He had parked himself on their beach blanket instead of joining the two of them.

Anyone who didn’t know him well would probably think he was bored and sullen at having been dragged along. Even from here Aomine could see the soft ease in his posture and the clear look in his eyes that said he was enjoying himself just watching people he loved be happy.

He might enjoy people watching, but Aomine knew there were some details that still sailed right over his head. Any time Momoi dressed up, for example. That light and dark blue bikini could catch the eye of every other person on the beach with the slightest interest in girls and Kuroko would remain oblivious.

Aomine wrapped his arms around Momoi’s waist and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. He’d never seen a point in shying away from PDA. If he felt like showing his feelings to Momoi then why should he care what anybody else thought? Every so often he just wanted to monopolize her attention. If it took something obvious to get his point across to her then that was what he would do.

“You look great,” he told her. _Someone_ needed to say it, so it would just have to be him.

* * *

As long as Aomine and Momoi wanted to play around in the water, Kuroko stayed put to watch them having fun. He didn’t get up and wander to the boardwalk for something to drink until they were done, but when he came back he found Momoi sitting by herself. (His eye was quickly drawn to Aomine, who had somehow gotten himself into a competition with some beach volleyball players. Kuroko figured he was having fun being left to his own devices for now.)

He stepped up silently beside Momoi and touched a cold bottle of water to her cheek to make her jump. He would not admit it out loud, but it was always a little fun to surprise people. That was especially true with Momoi, who would blush and get flustered every time. It was cute.

“I brought honey-soaked lemons,” she announced, trying to hide her agitation by grabbing for the tupperware balanced on top of her beach bag. The slices crammed inside were all different shapes and thicknesses.

“Did you give Aomine some too?” Kuroko asked as he settled next to her.

“He just complained that there were seeds. After I even cut them up this time. There’s no pleasing him!”

Kuroko carefully selected one of the slices that wasn’t studded with seeds and bit into it. It was no longer cold and still bitter around the edges, but under that it was sweet.

“They’re better than last time,” he told her, because he thought compliments needed to be true. It was true. He thought that every time she tried her cooking was a tiny bit better.

Momoi practically glowed as he finished the lemon slice and licked honey off his fingers. It only took the tiniest thing to make her happy.

Kuroko reached over to where her hand rested on the blanket and laced his fingers with hers in a gesture that would be all but invisible to anyone but them. Because it took such small things to make her happy, he thought it was best to do as many small things as possible and let them build up into more and more.

Of course, Momoi responded by leaning her full body against his arm in a gesture that was not in any way subtle. He put up with it only because it was her.

“Thank you. It was kind of you to make those for us,” Kuroko said after a moment. _Someone_ needed to make sure Momoi knew her efforts were appreciated, and so it would have to be him.

* * *

When they left the beach together Aomine was not shy about holding Momoi’s hand. He was equally bold about hooking his arm through Kuroko’s when the other tried to fall a step behind them and dragging him forward so all three of them were together.

Momoi had enjoyed the day from beginning to end just by being together with the two of them. A little extra attention was always nice too.

It was funny, she mused to herself. She didn't have to do anything she wasn't planning to do anyway to get a few extra compliments out of her boyfriends. All she had to do was catch each of them alone and let their natural competitiveness do the rest.


End file.
